Les pages d'une vie
by Finduilas l'elfe
Summary: réponse au 30e défi du poney : Carnet de voyage.


Réponse au trentième défi du Poney.

Note: Tout appartient à Tolkien, l'histoire est de moi inspiré à la fois des livres et des films. Si les distances ne correspondent pas, j'en suis extrêmement navrée hélas je ne suis pas familière avec les balades à cheval sur la terre du milieu.

Bonne lecture

P.S. une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir à recevoir.

* * *

**Les pages d'une vie**

_Jour 1_

_«Tu prendra tout en note pour que, à ton retour, je puisse connaitre ton aventure dans ses moindres détails. Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas par quoi commencer, petit frère. L'écrivain ce n'est pas moi, c'est toi._

_La route entre Minas Tirith et Foncombe est longue. Toute la journée durant j'ai chevauchée. Je ne sais pas encore ce qui m'attend lorsque j'y parviendrai, mais pourtant j'ai véritablement l'impression que les choses sont sur le point de changer. Demain je reprendrai la route et si tout ce passe comme prévu, d'ici deux semaines, je devrais y être enfin._

_Jour 2_

_Honnêtement la route est vraiment très longue. Chevaucher toute la journée est difficile. Je m'arrête quelques minutes pour grignoter et quelques heures le soir pour dormir un peu, mais le temps presse et la route n'est pas très sécuritaire… Ce matin, j'ai croisé un groupe d'orcs. J'aurai bien aimé exterminer ces créatures immondes, mais mon destin m'ordonne de continuer._

_Jour 3_

_Cette nuit à été difficile. L'orage m'a gardée éveillé toute la nuit alors j'ai décidé de reprendre la route au beau milieu de la nuit. Heureusement, je suis encore en terrain familier et je ne risque pas de me perdre. Plus tard je ne pourrai probablement plus en faire autant._

_Jour 4_

_Encore une journée à chevaucher. Honnêtement je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais rajouter de plus. Les journées se ressemblent toutes. Je sais, tu aimerais que je te décrive chaque village que j'ai croisés dans ses moindres détails avec le nom de leur villageois. Tu aimerais aussi que je te dessine des croquis de toutes les plantes que j'ai vues. Mais je ne m'arrête que très peu et je n'ai guère eu la chance de discuter avec qui que ce soit depuis mon départ._

_Jour 5_

_Un peu plus tôt ce soir, j'ai atteint la hauteur d'Edoras. J'aurais bien aimé m'y attarder quelques heures pour discuter avec le roi Théoden. C'est un bon roi et un excellent allié dans cette guerre. Je trouve parfois dommage que notre père ne reconnaisse pas le rôle que le Rohan joue dans cette histoire. Enfin… Peut-être qu'à mon retour je m'y arrêterai pour engager des discussions de paix._

_Jour 6_

_Quel étrange hasard. Ce matin, j'ai chevauché avec Éomer le neveu du roi Théoden. C'est un jeune homme fort sympathique. Nous avons chevauché ensemble quelques heures, mais aucun de nous n'a souhaité évoquer la raison de son déplacement. Je me voyais mal lui révéler que je me rendais chez des elfes à cause d'un étrange rêve. Toujours est-il que le temps s'écoule extrêmement lentement ici. J'ai l'impression que le temps n'avance plus. Mon cheval est las de ce chemin et il n'est guère le seul._

_Jour 7_

_J'ai chevauché vers le nord toute la journée durant. Cela fait aujourd'hui une semaine que j'ai passé la porte de Minas Tirith. Père et toi me manquez terriblement. Je sais que les relations entre vous ne sont pas toujours idéales, mais je sais qu'au fond de lui il t'aime encore plus qu'il ne m'aime. Tu ressemble tellement à notre mère qu'il à seulement de la difficulté à l'oublier lorsqu'il te regarde ou lorsqu'il pense à toi._

_Jour 8_

_La température se refroidi lorsque l'on s'approche du nord. Le climat est plus humide également depuis que j'ai traversé les montagnes. Hier je n'avais pas fait la remarque, mais cette journée-ci était particulièrement humide. Je me demande ce qui pourrait expliquer cet étrange phénomène. Tu me l'expliqueras à mon retour. Je me doute que tu en connaisses déjà la réponse._

_Jour 9_

_Ce soir, j'aurai bien aimé continuer encore quelques heures, mais j'aurais risqué de me perdre ou pire de me faire attaquer par un elfe au beau milieu de la nuit. Normalement, si tout va bien, je devrais atteindre Foncombe vers le milieu de la journée. J'ai tellement hâte de comprendre tout ce que cette histoire signifie. J'ai tellement hâte de connaitre le but de mon aventure. Demain, je saurai enfin tout ce que cette histoire signifie._

_Jour 10_

_Cette cité est incroyable. Caché au milieu des bois je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'un endroit aussi magnifique puisse exister. Certes elle ne possède pas la grandeur de Minas Tirith, mais c'est un endroit fort intéressant. L'histoire de notre royaume y est même illustrée dans une des pièces de la librairie. C'est véritablement un endroit que tu aurais aimé visiter et je sais qu'un jour tu t'y rendras à ton tour. Peut-être même qu'un jour nous irons là bas tout les deux. Demain se tiendra un conseil d'une plus haute importance. Elrond m'a invité à y assister en tant que représentant du peuple des humains. Je crois qu'enfin je vais connaitre la raison de ma venue._

_Jour 11_

_Les choses sont véritablement en train de changer. J'ignore si c'est en bien ou en mal, mais elles vont changer. Je jouerai peut-être un rôle important dans le dénouement de cette histoire car désormais je sais pourquoi je suis venu jusqu'ici. Je ne peux t'expliquer tout dans ce carnet de voyage. S'il tombait entre de mauvaises mains notre quête pourrait…_

Le livre se terminait ainsi. C'était une phrase incomplète et jamais personne n'en connaitrait la fin. Car dans la mêlée de la bataille le livre avait été déchiré et seules quelques pages étaient parvenues jusqu'au jeune homme. Pourtant Faramir s'accrochait fermement à ces dernières pages parfois recouverte du sang de son frère. Car entre les pages d'un livre peut se trouver la vie d'une personne. Hélas, lorsque le livre est détruit, il ne reste parfois aucun témoin de toutes les pensées qui ont put lui traverser l'esprit.


End file.
